


Love of our life

by queen_the_show_must_go_on03



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_the_show_must_go_on03/pseuds/queen_the_show_must_go_on03
Summary: What do you do when your most precious and lost? Roger Taylor made a deal with Satan because of the death of Freddie Mercury and the departure of John Deacon.Roger used his own hearing and vision in exchange for Freddie's life and John's departure.Roger is back in the past for Brian, Freddie and Queen...





	Love of our life

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when your most precious and lost? Roger Taylor made a deal with Satan because of the death of Freddie Mercury and the departure of John Deacon.   
> Roger used his own hearing and vision in exchange for Freddie's life and John's departure.   
> Roger is back in the past for Brian, Freddie and Queen...

On November 30, 1991, Freddie died... just six days ago... because of bronchial pneumonia caused by AIDS, watching Freddie's body cremation, Mary...Fred's most important person in his life holding Freddie's ashes collection In a place that Queen and Jim don't know.  
Roger watched Mary holding Freddie's ashes, gnashing his teeth and red eyes like a beast ready to hunt: "Shit! Shit! Freddie! You stinking Pakkie, are we not good friends? You are willing to put yourself in Mary. In a place we don't even know! We are just a partner! We have known each other for twenty years, twenty years!"  
Roger said to Brian, John said: "I want to go quiet, Bri, Deacy."  
Brian said to Roger, "Are you sure?"  
Roger smiled and said, "Yes, of course. I won't have anything, Bri..."  
In 1997, "John, are you really going?" Brian couldn't believe it. Say.  
"Brian, I want to take a break..." John said.  
How could Brian not know how much Freddie's death had affected John and Roger, John was suffering from depression, the pillars of his life, the most important person in his life, John's father Arthur and Freddie who had influenced him had already left. There is a lot of excitement for John.  
Brian looked at Roger, who was too calm. Since Roger's funeral at Freddie six years ago, the whole person has become very different, but just feeling it.  
"Yes? Since Deacy, you want to take a break and rest!" Roger said with a smile.  
correct! Brian finally knows why he thinks Roger is very different. If it was the previous Roger, he would say: "Are you fucking serious? Oh my god! You actually chose to leave!" But now Roger is very calm.  
"Deacy, Bri made his first song to commemorate Freddie, called "No one but you" as the three of us commemorating Freddie and the final cooperation, how?" Roger said.  
"Of course! Yes!" John responded.  
"A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in heaven  
Do you want us to cry?  
And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No one could reach them  
No one but you  
One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
And life goes on   
Without you  
Another tricky situation  
I get to drownin' in the blues  
And I find myself thinkin'  
Well, what would you do?  
Yes, it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation (sensation)  
You found a way through (found a way through)  
One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
We'll remember   
Forever  
And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was it the way it was planned?  
And so we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
There's a face at the window  
And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye  
One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
Cryin' for nothing  
Cryin' for no one  
No one but you"  
"Why! Why! Why! Even Deacy has to go! Why are you leaving us like Freddie! Roger said in his study at home, drinking one after another.  
Stato della Città del Vaticano ,  
"Human is you calling me out?" Satan said.  
"Yes. Roger said.  
"Good, what are you willing to exchange with me?" Said Satan.  
"Satan, I am willing to exchange the dying Freddie Mercury with my Roger Meddows Taylor's vision and hearing and the retirement of Queen's John Richard Deacon. "  
A human being has opened a big mouth with a lion?" Satan said.  
"Please! I really want to use these for me! Roger said.  
"Human, I see you so sincere, I will help you." Satan looked at Roger.   
"But... I certainly won't be so easy to make the deal a success."   
"What do you want?"   
"You said that you are willing to use visual and auditory in exchange for those two people to show it to me." Satan took a knife for Roger.  
Roger picked up the knife and portrayed a pentagram on the ground, then stroked it with his knife in the left hand, and blood flowed from Roger's hand: "I Roger·Meddows·Taylor now surrenders my blood and soul to pray to Satan and is willing to exchange Satan's favor. "  
"I am willing to trade for Freddie Mercury's life..."  
"I am willing to use hearing for the departure of John Richard Deacon..."  
Roger's cut The ears cut through their eyes.  
The ears and the eyeballs fell on the inverted five-pointed star array, and the inverted five-pointed star array began to glow.  
"Very good! I haven't tasted such a delicious soul and blood for a long time! Satan said with satisfaction.  
Pain! It hurts!  
But Roger said calmly: "Satan, my Roger Taylor is always loyal to you..."  
"No! Roger! "  
"Here is there? Why is it so warm? "  
"Michael... Do you think this is a boy or a girl?"   
"I think it should be a boy..."  
"Why?"   
"Because he is a boy, I can play football with him!"   
"If it is a girl?"   
"Um... I treat her as a little princess and spoil her! "  
Roger wants to cry after hearing it, daddy, mommy!  
"Children come out and meet daddy, mummy!" Michael said to Roger across his stomach.  
"Michael, the child is only five months old, and it is impossible to hear." "Winifred can't help but laugh."  
"No, Winifred, I am convinced that my child will hear it." Michael said.  
"Okay, Okay, I also believe that children will hear, children... I and you daddy are looking forward to your birth, you have to be healthy..." Winifred stroked his stomach.  
Roger vaguely feels the warmth of Winifred's hand. "mommy, sorry, I can't promise you in this life, I will grow up healthily, but I will filial you and daddy!"   
At the thought of this... Roger couldn't help but sleep, and it was already five months after asleep.   
July 26, 1949, Norfolk, King's Lynn Hospital.   
On this day, Roger felt a strong force pushing himself out, and heard a shout from outside.   
"Mrs. Taylor! Please work again! The doctor begins to see the baby's head!" the nurse said, clenching Winifred's hand.   
"Hey! Winifred heard? The child started to come out! You and your child must work hard!" Michael said, holding Winifred's other hand.   
"Come out? Am I born?" Roger thought of it and rushed out to the outside.   
Soon the doctor said, "The baby is out, it is a boy, hurry up and take the towel!"  
Roger was quickly wrapped up in a towel, and the nurse took a piece of amniotic fluid. In the mouth of Roger.   
Roger couldn’t help but cry. "The doctor is now at 6:6 pm." The nurse looked at the clock.   
Michael stroked the sweaty Winifred and said, "Winifred has worked hard for you."  
Winifred was unable to speak, so he nodded lightly.   
"Don't the father come to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor said to Michael.   
"Oh...Oh...Okay," Michael said.   
"Father, cut the middle position of my two hands," said the doctor.   
Michael received the doctor's instructions to cut the umbilical cord for Roger and Winifred.  
"Mother can look at the baby and hug." The doctor picked up Roger and said.  
In addition, the nurse gently wiped the blood stains for Roger.  
Winifred followed Brian, tears could not help but shed: "Oh my god... children welcome you to the world." Roger cried even harder.   
Then the nurse took Roger back, carefully wiped the blood stains for him, and took the instrument to Michael and said, "We have to pump out the amniotic fluid in his mouth."  
The nurse has done a series of processes. After that, Roger wrapped up and hugged it back to Winifred. Michael said to Winifred: "He is like you... eyes... mouth... ears... nose... all places are like you..."  
"Michael... you are also exaggerating, children's The eyes haven't opened yet..."  
At this time, Roger couldn't see it, he couldn't hear it. He could only feel the warmth of Michael and Winifred with the touch. Because he used a lot of strength when he came out, he went back. I continued to sleep, and thought: "Satan... really made him lose sight and hearing, but... I can finally hear the voices of daddy and mommy... I am satisfied..."  
After four months, people look at it. When Roger doesn't cry, he will only cry when he is hungry or at other times. They will praise Roger and other babies.   
But for Michael and Winifred, Roger's not crying is the couple most bitter for the.  
"Michael..." Winifred said.   
"What's wrong? Winifred," Michael asked.   
"Roggie he has been in his four months, why is Roggie still not open his eyes?" Winifred asked.   
"I don't know, how do we take Roggie to the hospital to check?" Michael said.   
"That's good..."  
Hospital,  
"Would you like Roger Taylor's parents?" said the nurse.   
"We are..." Michael said.  
"Doctor Smith asks you to go in and trouble you to go in with me," the nurse said.  
Slightly... slightly...  
" "Doctor Smith, I brought the Taylor couple in." The nurse opened the door and said.  
"Hello, my name is Alan Smith. You can call me Alan. What's wrong with Roger?" Alan is a doctor in his forties.  
"Hello, Alan. My son Roger has been with him for four months, but he hasn't opened his eyes yet..." Michael said.  
"Okay, I understand, I will check it in detail," Alan said.  
Half an hour later,  
"Mr·Taylor..." Alan looked at the patient's watch and said to Michael.  
"Alan, Roger, what happened to him." Winifred said first.  
Alan looked at Michael and Winifred and said, "Unfortunately, Roger, he can't see anything, and he can't hear anything..."  
"What! Alan, are you serious? Roggie, he can't see it." And I can't hear it! Alan has made a mistake," Michael said incredulously.  
"Oh no! Roggie!" Winifred hugged Roger, tears streaming from Winifred's face and dripping Roger's face.  
Roger felt a drop of tears tapping his face, Roger was awakened by tears, and he frowned and tears slowly flowed to Roger's mouth. Roger stretched his tongue and found it salty, not so salty like sea water. It turned out to be tears.


End file.
